yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugi Moto and the Prisoner of Azkaban Main Characters
Main characters from Yugi Moto and the Prisoner of Azkaban. Protagonists Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Rafael '- Rafael is the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He had been known to buy a Guardian Dreadscythe from a man in a pub, sneak an illegal dragon egg into his hut, and befriend a Jirai Gumo. On Yugi's thirteenth birthday, he sent him a book called ''The Monster Book of Monsters as he believed it could be useful to Yugi during his third year. [[Yugi Moto (character)|'''Yugi]] - After returning to the Dursleys for the summer, they, as usual, put his spell-books, broom, and wand in the cupboard under the stairs and forbid him to talk with the neighbors, but they were willing to let his harpie lady, Hedwig, out due to the noise she made if she was pent up. As soon as he could, Yugi snuck into the cupboard and took his books, so he could do his homework in secret. Also, a few weeks into the summer, Yugi's best friend at Hogwarts, Joey, called, and when Gozaburo answered, he shouted into the phone, which got Yugi into trouble with Gozaburo. A month into term, after finishing up his History of Magic essay on witch burning, Yugi looked at his alarm clock and realized that he was now thirteen. Just then, Yugi let in three Harpie Ladies, the Wheeler Harpie, Erol, his own, Hedwig, and a Harpie from Hogwarts. Erol brough Yugi a clipping showing that the Wheelers had won some money and were using it to take a holiday in Egypt. Also, he got a note from Joey elaborating this and explaining that the rest is going for their school stuff, including a new wand. Yugi opens Joey's gift to find a Pocket Sneakoscope that lights up and spins around if someone untrustworthy is nearby. Hedwig had brought Yugi a gift from Mai. A letter explaining that Mai was in France. He then found that Mai had given him a broomstick servicing kit. The other Harpie had given Yugi a present from Rafael called The Monster Book of Monsters, which was alive. After managing to subdue the book and wrap it up with his belt, Yugi found that Isis, the Deputy Headmistress had given him a permission slip for his guardians to sign that would allow him to visit Hogsmede. Yugi would love to visit Hogsmede, the only all Wizard village in Britain, but he highly doubted that Uncle Gozaburo would be willing to sign his permission slip. He eventually decided to leave it until the morning and went to sleep, happy for the first time in his life that it was his birthday. The next morning, Yugi went downstairs and watched a news report about an escaped convict named Mahad Black. He was then shocked when he heard that Gozaburo's sister Aunt Crowler was coming to visit as every time she visited, Yugi got the short end of the stick, such as getting hit in the shins with her cane, getting dog biscuits for Christmas presents, and getting chased up a tree by her dog Ripper. Yugi then says he'll behave if Crowler does and is outraged when Gozaburo says that Crowler has been told that Yugi attends St. Brutus' Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys. As Gozaburo is about to leave, Yugi goes up to Gozaburo and threatens to let something slip unless Gozaburo signed his form. After Gozaburo agrees to the deal, Yugi goes upstairs, hides his books, presents, and cards under the lose floor board and sends Hedwig off with Erol to Joey, with a note explaining things to him. Soon after that, Vivian called Yugi down to greet Aunt Marge and was told to do something with his hair. [[Joey Wheeler|'Joey']] - One of Yugi's best friends at Hogwarts. Shortly into the summer, Joey tried calling Yugi, but Gozaburo answered the phone. Unaware of how to use a phone, Joey shouted into it and asked to talk to Yugi, explaining he was Joey and a friend of Yugi's from school. Gozaburo shouted back for Joey not to come near his family and flung the phone down. Realizing he'd gotten Yugi into trouble, Joey didn't attempt to call again. Joey later went to Egypt when his father Odion won the Daily Prophet Galeon Draw. Joey then learned that he was going to get a new wand with some of the remainder. Joey bought a Sneakoscope in Egypt and had Erol go and give it to Yugi. [[Mai Valentine|'Mai']] - Yugi's other best friend at Hogwarts. Mai was raised by Muggles like Yugi and the brightest witch in his year. Mai was also apparently told not to call Yugi after a disastrous call from Joey. Mai spent the holiday in France. When Hedwig suddenly showed up, she used Hedwig to send Yugi's birthday present to him, a Broomstick Servicing Kit. Antagonists [[Mahad|'Mahad Black']] - An escaped convict. He is armed and dangerous. Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Seto - Yugi's least favorite teacher at Hogwarts. He gave Yugi a very nasty essay on about Shrinking Potions, and he'd be delighted to give Yugi detention for not doing it. Anubis - The dark wizard who murdered Atem and Mana Moto. He was the most feared wizard for 100 years. When he attempted to kill Yugi, the curse rebounded, and Anubis' powers were broken, and he was reduced to a thing barely alive. Yugi came face to face with Anubis his first year at Hogwarts, and he was stopped again. He was also stopped in the form of his previous self, Dartz Riddle by Yugi at the end of the previous year. Yugi Moto and the Chamber of Secrets Dartz - Anubis before he became the Dark Lord. Through an enchanted diary, he faced Yugi at the end of his second year and was stopped, but Yugi could still vividly remember the encounter. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Harry Potter Category:Yugi Moto and the Prisoner of Azkaban Category:Characters Category:Main Characters